bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gotei 13 Trapped In The Human World
|conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =*Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends hold a barbecue for Nozomi. *Kagerōza Inaba explains to his Reigai Army that they must co-ordinate a counter-offensive once the Shinigami return to Soul Society. *The Gotei 13 hold a meeting inside of Ichigo's room. *Reigai-Rangiku Matsumoto attempts to take Nozomi back to Soul Society by herself, but her plans are thwarted by Ichigo and the other Shinigami. *Nozomi opens up to Ichigo and his friends. |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Nozomi Kujō *Kon *Ururu Tsumugiya *Rukia Kuchiki *7th Seat Kagerōza Inaba *Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki *Reigai-Renji Abarai *Reigai-Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Reigai-Rangiku Matsumoto *Reigai-Nanao Ise *Reigai-Izuru Kira *Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki *Reigai-Sajin Komamura *Captain Jūshirō Ukitake *Captain Shunsui Kyōraku *Captain Retsu Unohana *3rd Seat Yasochika Iemura *7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Captain Suì-Fēng *5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa *Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi *3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame }} is an event taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the Shinigami becoming marooned in the Human World, and being forced to formulate a plan whilst there. Prelude At the Urahara Shop, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends watch quietly as Orihime Inoue treats Nozomi Kujō's wounds following the confrontation with Kagerōza Inaba. Nozomi awakens, wondering where she is and Uryū Ishida informs her of the shop and that she would be safe there. Orihime counsels Nozomi to take it easy as the girl tries to sit up. Kon arrives and inquires about her health. Confused, Nozomi asks why the plushie is talking, prompting Kon to explain that he is a Mod-Soul that resides inside the plushie when Ichigo doesn't need him.Bleach anime; Episode 320 Surprised by this, Nozomi stares at Kon for a pregnant pause, which confuses the Mod-Soul who comments on her strange behavior. He begins advancing towards her, assuring her that he can have his servants help her out. When Kon gets too close, Nozomi strikes him over the head with a flowerpot, sending him flying, calling him a "Perverted Freak". The Mod-Soul jumps angrily to his feet, demanding to know why she hit him. He is then picked up by Ichigo and calmly informed to stop his interrogation. When Kon begins to protest, Ichigo insists that it's no use trying to force things out of Nozomi if she doesn't want to talk. Kon opens his mouth to protest some more when the door slides open just as Rukia Kuchiki arrives in the room. She addresses Ichigo wanting to know how long he intends on keeping her brother, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and the other Shinigami waiting. Ichigo agrees that he is just about to come along now. Kon moves to precede Ichigo out the door, declaring that it is time to discuss their next move. Rukia stops him and tells him to stay and watch over Nozomi since she is being targeted. She convinces him by reminding him that they need to take precautions around the strange girl and that it is an important assignment to watch over her. At this, Kon blushes while he agrees and smiles broadly, evidently please with himself, as Ichigo and Rukia leave the room. Orihime waves as her friends leave before she, Uryū and Yasutora Sado turn to see Nozomi opening a window and staring out of it dejectedly. Inaba's Initiative, The Gotei 13 Imposter Crisis! Meanwhile, back in the Soul Society, at the Twelfth Division's barracks, Inaba has arranged a meeting with his many Reigai clones. He thanks them all for taking time out of their busy schedules, but Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's replica interrupts his greetings, demanding to know what their next move is. Walking further into the room, Inaba advises them that he has sealed off the Dangai and halted communications from the Human World. He elaborates that they must unite before the real members of the Gotei 13 formulate a plan and return to the Seireitei. Inaba continues by explaining that there are several captains, like Captain Retsu Unohana, who have not been replaced by one of his copies. Lieutenant Nanao Ise's Reigai clone asks their leader what they should do about Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, but Inaba relays her concerns by stating he has a plan for him that should succeed as long as he has all their help. He is then confronted by the duplicate of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki who aggressively states that he doesn't care about the plan, he just wants to fight "him" and demands to be allowed to do so. The replica of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi begins to maniacally chuckle then, calling Reigai-Kenpachi's desires revolting and commenting on how barbarians are always so swift to use violence. He further maintains that he doesn't care who barbarians choose to fight, but requests that their enemies are not carved up too much as they will be valuable specimens for him to examine in the future. Inaba turns to Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki then and asks what he thinks of their situation. The imposter remains stoic as he states that there can only be one head of the Kuchiki Clan and that there is no need for two. Inaba smirks at the Reigai's statement, beginning to walk passed the rest of his clones as he addresses them. Inaba promises the large group of Reigai that all of their goals will be realized in the future, but states that first they must recapture Nozomi to get there. Their leader maintains that with all their hands, they transform the world into what it should be. The clone of Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto turns away then as she sighs that they have been going to so much trouble over a single girl. She then seems to develop an idea, smirking arrogantly as she does so. Back at Ichigo's house, Lieutenant Renji Abarai chairs a gathering of the real Gotei 13, who have occupied Ichigo's bedroom and renamed it the Shinigami Impostor Crisis Committee Headquarters. He asks permission to host the meeting, but is interrupted by Ichigo who is clearly irritated by the situation. Renji asks him what is wrong and Ichigo demands to know why he would have to ask that given that they are all in his bedroom. Mayuri reprimands him for the interruption, stating that they need to get on with the discussion. Mayuri begins by making everyone aware of the mastermind behind the crisis, informing them all that as the Seventh Seat of the Twelfth Division, he was the Shinigami who supervised the Dangai Precipice. As a Dangai specialist, Inaba was able to control time within the Dangai so that the original captains were confronted by the Kōtotsu and were thus trapped, allowing him to send back his Reigai to replace them in the Gotei 13. He insists that if Inaba is not stopped, he will soon control the entirety of the Gotei 13, which aggravates him. Ichigo begins to think about the events leading up to that moment and how Inaba lured him to the Soul Society by manipulating the officers of the Gotei 13. While he was there, Inaba used his absence to come to his home and try to capture Nozomi so Ichigo wonders out loud what he wants to use the young girl for. Rukia surmises that in all likelihood, Nozomi must hold some deep secret that Inaba wants. Mayuri bluntly states that Inaba might have hidden an object inside Nozomi's body as an example of what Rukia was stating. This reminds Ichigo of the time that Sōsuke Aizen betrayed the Gotei 13 in order to get his hands on the Hōgyoku that Kisuke Urahara had hidden inside of Rukia's body. Repulsed by the memory, Ichigo clenches his fists tightly, determining never to let that sort of thing happen again as Rukia watches him closely. Nozomi's Barbecue, the Preparation for War At the Urahara Shop, Ichigo's friends are setting up equipment and food for a barbecue that is to be hosted in the backyard to cheer up Nozomi, who has been quiet since she awoke. Orihime cheerfully thanks Urahara for providing them with the equipment and the food for the day. Urahara is dismissive of her thanks, assuring her that it is no problem as far as he is concerned and that he is looking forward to them all enjoying the event together later in the afternoon. Standing on the table, staring at all the food, Kon wonders why they are having a barbecue in the first place. Uryū walks passed and comments that the Mod-Soul is even more dumb than Ichigo. Angry, Kon demands to know how he came to that conclusion. As Nozomi picks up some chili, Uryū reminds him that the girl has been through a lot recently and that this is Orihime's way of trying to cheer her up. Sado enters the conversation stating that while he understands Orihime's intentions, he isn't so sure they should be doing something like this when there is a crisis occurring within the rank of the Gotei 13. Uryū disagrees as he sees this as a perfect way of encouraging Nozomi to relax and open up more around them. Setting down a large cut of meat, Orihime tells everyone to get started by assigning roles to everyone. She asks Uryū to begin slicing the vegetables and Sado to start working on the fire. Kon notices that Nozomi is standing away from the group at a distance looking despondent. He hops off the table and approaches her, poking fun about her slacking off to try and lighten the mood. When she remains quiet, Kon tries to get her to speak up about her past. When he realizes she is still holding the tube of chili, he tries to explain what it is to her. In response, Nozomi puts the tube inside Kon's mouth, causing him to scream out as if his mouth is on fire. Kon runs back to the barbecue table in hysterics and accidentally knocks over Uryū's plate of mushrooms before land on the barbecue itself. On fire, he begins screaming and panicking once more before his is stopped by Uryū, who pins him to the wall with Quincy arrows, stunning the Mod-Soul. Kon asks him why and Uryū throws a mushroom with the Quincy Cross carved into it, insisting he disrespected the Quincy. Orihime, chopping up the meat, notices that Nozomi has left and alerts the others. The group of friends soon begin to search throughout Karakura Town for Nozomi, but Sado, Orihime and Uryū have no luck in this regard. Whilst moaning about her disappearing act, Kon finds Nozomi walking along the riverbank. Concerned, the Mod-Soul rushes down to her, informing her that they have all been searching everywhere for her. Oblivious, Nozomi steps on his face and continues walking away from him. Refusing to give up, Kon follows, rushing to keep up with her. He tries to encourage her to come back and have some barbecue with them, but she replies that she doesn't want any. He continues to plead with her, reminding her that the event is for her, but she insists that it isn't her concern. Kon stops at this, clearly stunned by her words. He soon verbally explodes, demanding to know what is with her. Nozomi stops as he yells that everyone has been worried about her and trying to cheer her up in case being targeted has scared her. Kon, exasperated, queries if this is the way she always responds to the kindness of others. After a pregnant pause, Nozomi glances back at him and again states that it is not her concern. Kon growls in anger, gritting his teeth and the two of them stare each other down for a long, tense moment. Suddenly, behind Kon, Rangiku arrives on the scene, landing from above. Taking in the scene, she approaches the Mod-Soul and requests to know what is happening. Still angry, Kon turns and snaps at her, asking what she wants. Noticing to who he was speaking to, he suddenly blushes. Having flinched away from his aggression, Rangiku carefully asks what is wrong. Kon explains that Nozomi has been behaving in a violent, cocky manner and has been going off on her own. He insists that even though they've been trying to look after her, she refuses to appreciate it one bit and that by now, even he has had it with her attitude. Rangiku reacts in an interested fashion, but Nozomi begins to turn away from her, clearly uneasy with the situation. Unperturbed, Rangiku moves towards her stating that she doesn't know what's going on, but Nozomi is clearly having a hard time. She studies Nozomi for a moment before turning back to Kon. She insists that Kon allow her to handle the situation. When the Mod-Soul expresses his confusion, Rangiku informs him that girls Nozomi's age are notoriously difficult and that they will have a girl talk. Kon protests that he has to bring her back, but Rangiku counters that she will convince Nozomi to return. Upon seeing Rangiku's bust, Kon gives in, stunning the girl. Rangiku then grabs Nozomi's hand to bring her to private location just as a strange bracelet becomes visible on the Shinigami's wrist. The Reigai Entrapment Kon begins to head back, walking along a metal railing. Exasperated, he stretches his arms as he reflects on Nozomi's mood that day. He insists that if she were a little more open with her attitude still might even be cute as a result. However, he further reflects that her beauty would be nothing compared to Rangiku's and enters a quick fantasy thinking about how she pleaded with him to let her deal with the issue of Nozomi. Blushing, Kon enjoys his fantasy for a moment, muttering Rangiku's name as he does so. His reverie is interrupted by the arrival of Rangiku, who is not in her Shinigami uniform, shocking Kon. Spluttering, Kon asks her where Nozomi is, but Rangiku replies that she hasn't seen the girl at all. Kon then realizes, much to his chagrin, that he had allowed Nozomi to be taken by Rangiku's clone. Ichigo and Renji also arrive on the scene, but Kon speeds passed them and rushes towards where he left Nozomi. Ichigo wonders what has gotten into the Mod-Soul. On the way to find Nozomi, Kon reflects that this was his fault and that Rukia had trusted him with looking after Nozomi and yet he handed her over to the enemy. He runs as fast as he can rushing across the bridge to find her. Meanwhile, in a dim alleyway, Rangiku's replica is carrying Nozomi in her arms. The girl struggles against her captor, demanding to be released. Ignoring her pleas, the clone opens a Senkaimon and gets ready to return to the Soul Society. Nozomi notices the unusual bracelet that the Reigai is wearing just as the Reigai states that the will continue the discussion on the other side of the Dangai. Before the clone can enter the Senkaimon, Nozomi bites down on her arm, forcing the Reigai to fling Nozomi across the alley and hard against a wall. Angry, the Reigai yells that Nozomi has gone too far. As Reigai-Rangiku moves towards the girls, Kon suddenly arrives and stands between them, apologizing to Nozomi for taking so long. He declares that he has seen through the Reigai's disguise, but the clone moves forward and easily kicks him away with her foot. As she again moves to attack Nozomi, Kon interferes once more, pulling on her face and hair, yelling for Nozomi to escape. Stunned the green-haired girl just watches as the Reigai flings him to the ground and begins to stomp on him, stating that from now on they're the real Gotei 13. When he is flung beside her, Nozomi asks if he is alright, but he gets up and insists that he will defeat the impostor. Nozomi calls him a fool and tells him that he can't defeat her, but Kon merely apologizes for leaving her alone with the Reigai in the first place. The Mod-Soul moves in to attack the clone again, but Reigai-Rangiku easily slashes him across the midsection, spill his stuffing. The bottle of chili Nozomi and shoved down his throat earlier appears out his side so the Mod-Soul grabs it and throws it at the Reigai before her falls. After a pause, Reigai-Rangiku laughs, having caught the chili and pours the contents out, mocking Kon's attempt to defeat her. Rangiku's clone moves to capture Nozomi again as the injured Kon struggles in vain, calling out for her to stop. The Reigai states that before they leave, Nozomi should be punished for misbehaving. She raises her Zanpakutō above her head and moves to strike the young girl. The attack is blocked at the last moment by Ichigo, who arrives at the scene to protect Nozomi. Ichigo forces the Reigai back and before she can do anything, she is held a sword-point by Renji and Rukia, who point their blades at her neck telling her that it's over. The real Rangiku appears then, admiring the appearance of her clone, stating that she is one very fine lady. However, he maintains that she is nothing compared to the original lieutenant herself. Annoyed, the Reigai glares at her counterpart before tightly gripping and then releasing her Zanpakutō, Haineko. The cloud of dust and ash is released in a spontaneous tornado that cause Renji, Rukia and Rangiku to evade by jumping backwards. The Reigai is then able to escape through the Senkaimon that she had opened before. Aftermath Back at the barbecue, some of the Lieutenants have also arrived to enjoy the event. Kon approaches Nozomi and informs her that he is glad she is alright. He also over exaggerates his role in her rescue, while she stares at his bandages. Ichigo hits the plush, reminding him that he let Nozomi out of his site in the first place. When Kon goes to get some food for Nozomi, Ichigo informs her that she is under their protection now and that everyone will look out for her. Nozomi calls them idiots as Kon runs up and offers her a skewer of meat. Broodingly, she takes the skewer from him and begins to eat, much to the delight of others. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Anime Only